


Bataille de boules de neige

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « Allez Sakura-chan ! Dit Naruto. Il neige et on a encore du temps, alors amusons-nous un peu. »





	Bataille de boules de neige

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

La neige avait recouvert les rues de Konoha. L'équipe 7 venait de terminer leur mission, retrouver le chat d'un des habitants du village qui s'était échappé. Le visage et les bras recouverts de griffures, les trois genins, en particulier Naruto, n'avaient cessé de se plaindre des missions sans intérêts qu'on leur donnait. Tout à coup, une boule de neige frappa Kakashi en pleine tête. Il se retourna et vit Naruto éclater de rire et tenant une boule de neige à la main.

« Naruto ! S'énerva Sakura.  
-Allez Sakura-chan ! Il neige et on a encore du temps, alors amusons-nous un peu. »

Il lança la boule vers Sasuke, qui l'évita facilement. S'en était trop pour Sakura. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à Sasuke ? Elle fit une boule de neige et la lança rageusement sur Naruto. En peu de temps, ses cris de colère envers Naruto se transformèrent en éclats de rire. Toute l'équipe 7 fut prise dans cette bataille de boules de neige.

******

Les années étaient passées, les malheurs et les bonheurs, la guerre et la paix avaient transformé Konoha pour toujours. L'hiver était bien installé et la neige était tombée toute la journée. Naruto, le nouvel Hokage du village, et Sakura rentrèrent chez eux retrouver leurs enfants en cette fin de journée. Soudain, Naruto sentit quelque chose de froid le frapper dans le dos. Il se retourna et vit Sakura qui lui souriait malicieusement.

« Sakura-chan ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut le corps à cause du froid.  
-Il neige, alors amusons-nous un peu. »

Naruto sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de cette journée avec l'équipe 7. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Il prit de la neige, forma une boule et la lança sur Sakura qui se mit à rire. Une bataille de boules de neige s'engagea entre eux. Naruto s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée et elle souriait. Elle est magnifique, pensa Naruto.

« Je t'aime, dit-il.  
-Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sous la neige qui recommençait à tomber.

_Fin___


End file.
